Welcome Home
by afionna262
Summary: "When I left Riverdale for Chicago, I only saw Forsythe Pendlton Jones III as my best friend. But falling in love with him was not my intention." Julia Andrews is Archie Andrew's sister and has come back to Riverdale after living with her mom in Chicago for two years. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS
1. Welcome Home

When I was thirteen, I was forced to leave Riverdale with my mom when she and my dad split up. Together, we moved to Chicago much to my dismay, making me leave my twin brother and my close friends behind.

It was only now, at fifteen am I coming back to Riverdale. Many things have changed, myself included, but I sure as hell was happy to be back to the town that I love so much.

I only had five friends in Riverdale, and four of them continued to talk to while I was away.

Betty Cooper, she was my best girl friend. She was the one I always went to when I needed to talk about something mildly serious. She was my favorite bubbly person. She was always there to cheer me up when I was feeling down.

Jughead Jones, my true best friend. I met Jughead when I was five and we've been best friends ever since. I could talk to Jughead about almost anything. I knew his real name and I also knew about his living situation and his dad, and he was still my best friend. Jughead and I tried to talk everyday or at least every few days.

Then there was Kevin. Kevin Keller was the typical gay best friend. I loved talking to Kevin when I needed advice on clothes, boys, or life. Twice Kevin has surprised my mom and I by visiting us in Chicago. And one of those trips, Jughead came along.

There was also Polly Cooper, Betty's older sister. Polly and I were close, but after I left, she didn't talk to me very much. Last year, she stopped talking to me completely.

Archie Andrews is my twin brother. Archie and Jughead were the two I missed the most. I love my brother and I haven't seen him in forever. I talk to Archie constantly, but he has been unable to come visit me and I vise versa.

Today I was finally coming home to Riverdale. It was July 1st and my dad had just driven up to Chicago to get me.

I was waiting with my mom on the porch for my dad to arrive at our house.

"Julia, you need to promise you'll call every week and that you'll stay out of trouble. You're dad can't afford to leave work to take you home if you get detention or suspension. I know you're strong, Sweetheart, but you can't go around fighting people. It's not worth all the trouble," my mom pleaded with me.

"But I always have a good cause! I'm not a bully. I'm the victim and I'm going to fight back," I told my mom, staring at the awakening sky.

Being in Chicago gave me thicker skin, and a more confident personality. But I was still shy as fuck and only talked to my close friends.

Just as my mom went to argue with me more, my dad's car pulled into the driveway of our house.

"Dad!" I yelled happily as I raced down the porch steps to my dad's car.

My dad quickly pulled me into a hug and I quickly returned it.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Jules! I've missed you so much, everyone has," Dad whispered as we hugged.

"Fred," my mom spoke from the porch, causing dad and I to split from our hug.

"Mary. You seem to be doing well," Dad commented, looking at the house, to me, and then to mom.

"I like to think I did something right," mom spoke, looking at me with a look of pride.

"Tell Archie that I say hi and that I love him. Don't forget to call me and stay out of trouble. I love you," my mom spoke as we hugged.

"I know mom. I love you too. I'll talk to you when I get to Riverdale. Bye mom," I said before grabbing my suitcase and getting into dad's truck.

Dad and I sat in silence for thirty minutes before we finally started talking.

"What is Chicago like?" he finally asked and I smiled.

"It's boring without you, Archie, Jughead, Kevin, Betty, and Polly," I smiled sadly and Dad gave me a look.

"You don't know do you?" he asked hesitantly.

"Know what?"

"Polly was sent to a teen home. She… She was having issues with Jason so her parents sent her to a home," dad spoke quietly and I stared at him in shock.

"Poor Polly," I whispered sadly.

After a moment of hesitation, I spoke again.

"Does anyone know I'm coming home today?" I asked and dad shook his head.

"Only Archie knows. Archie swore he wouldn't tell Jughead if that's what you're getting at," dad said with a smile and I blushed.

"I'm so excited to be home! I haven't seen Archie in two years and I'm so happy to see my twin. Same goes with Betty. I wouldn't have seen Jughead if it weren't for Kevin and I'm just so happy to see them all again," I rambled on, almost missing the smile on my dad's face.

"I think the whole town is happy to have you back," dad said and I raised my eyebrow.

"They don't know how much I've changed do they?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I promise I will try my best to not get into trouble. As I told mom, I only got into fights because someone had to put the bullies in their place," I said, pulling my sunglasses out of my pocket and putting them on.

"Just… Jughead gets picked on quite a bit. Don't do anything rash, Jules. Please, if you get in enough trouble, your mom is going to make you go back to Chicago," Dad pleaded and I nodded.

"I promise. But dad, why did I have to go Chicago? Why not Archie? Why not let me live with you? Life in Chicago was hell without everyone," I whispered as we drove through the morning light.

"I didn't have enough money to care for both of you. But my company's been doing better, so I can afford to have my lovely twins living with me again," dad told me and I nodded.

After that, neither of us talked and we let the radio fill the silence. Dad continued to drive and soon enough I fell asleep.

I woke up twenty minutes before we entered Riverdale. I took in the sights I once knew by heart.

"Jughead's been different since you left," dad finally spoke and I looked at him.

"What do you mean he's different?" I asked and he cast me a look.

"He's… more depressed and sarcastic than he used to be. I bet when you get back into his life he'll be back to his old self," dad spoke and I smiled.

Soon enough, we entered Riverdale. Sweet Water River was still as beautiful as ever and the Blossom's still owned a maple syrup company.

Eventually dad pulled up to our house and I got out.

"I'll get my bags later!" I exclaimed as I ran into the house.

"JULIA!" Archie yelled happily as he pulled me into a tight hug.

Archie and I stood in the hug for what felt like hours, remembering the feeling of holding each other.

"When you two are ready, do you want to go to Pop's?" Dad asked from the kitchen having brought my bags in for me moments earlier.

"I would love that," I said with a smile.

We all decided to walk to Pop's wanting to enjoy quality family time. It took fifteen minutes for us to enter Pop's.

"Julia, it's good to have you back," Pop said as soon as he saw me.

"It's good to be back Po-" I went to say when something caught my eye.

Sitting in a booth in the back of the small diner was a boy. The boy was wearing all black and the beautiful crown beanie. The boy was entranced by the laptop sitting in front of him.

"I'll be right back," I spoke to Archie and my dad before walking to the booth holding the particular boy.

I slide into the seat next to the boy, waiting for him to notice me.

The boy in question rolled his eyes.

"You should ask to sit before just doing so," the boy in question spoke still not looking up.

"I'm hurt, Juggie. I thought I was always allowed to sit next to you," I said with a pout, moving to get out of the booth when his hand caught my arm.

"Julia?" Jughead said in disbelief.


	2. Smile Again

Hi, everyone! I hope you all are enjoying my Riverdale fanfiction so far. I only own Julia and he storyline and lines. Please comment, because I would love to know how I can fix and change anything! I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

"Julia?" Jughead said in disbelief.

"That's me," I joked with a bright smile.

"Jules…" Jughead whispered before pulling me into the tightest hug I've ever experience.

"Oh, Jug. It's so amazing to see you again. I've missed you like crazy," I whispered into Jughead's shoulder.

"I've missed you so much, Julia. It's not the same here without you. I'm never letting you go again," Jughead said and I laughed a little.

"I certainly would hope so," my dad spoke from behind me, scaring the crap out of me.

Jughead and I flew apart from each other. Standing next to my dad was Archie and Kevin.

"Wow, Jules. Just ignore your gay best friend," Kevin joked.

"Oh my god, It's Kevin. My gay best friend. I have no clue what I would do without his intelligence and gayness. What a tragedy!" I exclaimed, throwing a hand to my forehead and fake swooning.

"I have so missed your humor," Kevin told me as we hugged happily.

"Hey Jughead, do you mind if we sit here with you?" Archie asked after a moment.

"Please. I just got my Jules back, I'm not letting her out of my sights just yet," Jughead joked, pulling me back into the booth.

Dad and Archie slide into the seats across from Jughead and I as Kevin stood off to the side.

"Aren't you joining us, Kevin?" I asked, staring sadly as he walked towards the exit.

"Sorry, Jules. I can't. I need to help my dad prep for the Fourth of July," Kevin apologized before leaving Pop's.

"Speaking of Fourth of July, what are you guys doing?" I asked Jughead and Archie.

"We're taking a little trip. Do you want to join us?" Jughead asked and I smiled.

"If it's no problem, I'd love to join you guys," I smiled and so did Archie and Jughead.

We all sat in silence as we waited for Pop Tate to come and take our order.

"Hey, Kiddo," Pop said with a smile as he walked up to our table.

"Hey, Pop," I smiled.

"What would you like?" Pop asked and I looked at the menu quickly.

"I would love a plain cheeseburger, some fries, and a-" "Vanilla Milkshake with chocolate chips, extra whip cream and one extra cherry," Jughead finished for me and Pop nodded.

"So Archie, what's new about you that I don't know," I questioned after Pop left.

"I joined the football team. I've been working on my music. I've been getting lessons from my music teacher Miss Grundy," Archie said, but for some reason not looking me in the eye,

"What about you, Jughead?" I asked suddenly.

"I decided I want to write a novel about Riverdale. But I don't know what to talk about," Jughead confessed and I smiled.

"You could mention me coming home from Chicago. 'Our small town of Riverdale hadn't been the same since Julia Andrews left with her mother to Chicago. Life was dull without her beautiful face to see. When she came back to Riverdale, everything was like it used to be. But nothing can stay the same for a long period of time.' And then you wait for fu-crazy drama to hit this town like a tsunami and boom. There's the opening to your lovely novel," I spoke as Pop brought us our food.

Archie, Jughead, and even my dad stared at me in shock. I shrugged and ate one of the cherries, knowing Jughead would want the other cherry.

"Well damn, Jules. I had no clue you had a way with words," Archie spoke and I sipped my milkshake to avoid answering.

"You could help me with my novel. Do some editing, help come up with ideas, the whole shebang," Jughead said and I nodded.

"I'd love to help," I spoke as my dad stared at me.

"Once you two finish your food, it'll be time to head home. You have a lot to catch up on about Riverdale," Dad told Archie and I, causing us to nod.

"Julia. What have you done while living in Chicago?" Jughead asked and I looked out the window for a moment.

"I got into a lot of fights, believe it or not. I didn't really get along with people in Chicago. I got suspended a lot. Maybe four times. Some people loved picking on others and that didn't sit well with me," I explained as I munched on burger.

"Julia Marie Andrews, you've been suspended? Wow, who would have thought," Jughead mused.

"I don't like seeing people being picked on," I shrugged and finished my milkshake.

"I'm proud of you, Julia," my dad spoke after a moment, and Archie and I stared at him in surprise.

"What?" I muttered, staring at my dad in shock.

"You're standing up for what you believe in, Jules. It's the most a parent could dream off," Dad explained and I smiled.

"Are you all done here?" Pop asked, coming up to us and we nodded.

Before leaving, Pop left us our tab and Jughead, Archie, and I stood up.

"You better come see me tomorrow, Jules," Jughead told me as we walked out of Pop's.

"Of course, Jughead. I got to see Betty first though," I told him as I pulled my leather jacket tighter on my body.

"Meet me at the drive in at noon. You can help me pick out the movie to play tomorrow night," Jughead told me and I nodded.

At that moment, my dad walked out of Pop's towards the three of us.

"Ready to go, Arch? Jules?" he asked us.

"Yup. I'll see you tomorrow, Juggie," I smiled at Jughead before walking to my dad's car.

As we all sat in the car, my dad and Archie shared a smile.

"It's very refreshing getting to see a smile of Jughead's face. I haven't seen a smile that big on his face since his trip to see you last year," Archie told me and I smiled.

"I'm really happy to see him again. It's been to long since I've seen him. And Riverdale. I'm happy to be home," I spoke as we drive through the quiet town of Riverdale.


	3. School Starts

Hey, everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I would really appreciate if guys could give this a like if you like it and comment. The tips would be great! Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

Only two days later was when tragedy struck Riverdale. On the Fourth of July, Jughead, Archie, and I were supposed to go on a little trip, but at the last moment, Archie cancelled on us. Jughead and I decided to just hang out at Pop's.

"Did you enjoy the movie last night?" Jughead questioned as we ate our lunch together.

"Of course. The Outsiders is one of my favorite books and movies," I spoke before sipping my milkshake.

"It feels good to have you come to the drive-in again. It's been forever," Jughead spoke and I nodded.

"I wish my mom would have let me come down to Riverdale every once in awhile but-" I admitted before being cut off by Pop.

"Jughead, Julia. You better come see this," he called to us and we rushed to his side.

On the tv it showed the announcement of Jason Blossom's death. Jughead and I shared a look before running back to our table. We threw ten bucks on the table and rushed out of Pop's without a word.

We arrived to Sweet Water River soon enough. We watched as Cheryl sat on a boat that was being driven to the shore.

Jughead and I learned that day that Jason Blossom and Cheryl Blossom were riding a boat across Sweet Water River when it capsized. Cheryl made it to shore while Jason drowned. Dilton Doiley and his adventure where the first to spot Cheryl sitting on a rock, drenched, while muttering for Jason.

It was that day that Jughead began writing about. He wrote about the death of Jason and how the tragedy affected the once great town of Riverdale.

~One and a half months later~

Tomorrow is the first day of Sophomore year, and I decided to spend it with Kevin, Archie, and Betty. However, I met up with Betty and Kevin at Bett's house.

Kevin was lying on Betty's bed while I laid on the floor. Betty was sitting at her vanity in her bra doing her make up.

"So, Betty. Are you nervous? Excited?" I questioned.

"Both. I haven't seen him all summer," Betty explained and I smiled.

Betty Cooper had the most impossible crush on Archie, and everyone knew it but him. Betty had been in Florida for most of the summer, having left right after I arrived in Riverdale. So Betty has yet to see the love of her life and I was excited to see her reaction.

"Which is why nerves are acceptable, but we agreed, Betty... It's time," I told Betty.

"You like him, he like you," Kevin pointed out and I nodded.

"Well then why, Kevin, hasn't he said or done anything?" Betty questioned and I lifted my head.

"Because Archie is the dumb one out of the two of us," I explained and she laughed.

Kevin stood from Betty's bed and looked out her window that led to Archie's room.

"Oh my god!" Kevin exclaimed and I sighed.  
"What?" Betty questioned and I smiled.

"Archie got hot," I explained and they sent me a look.

"Is it not okay to say your twin looks more handsome than he used to?" I joking asked and they smiled.

"I mean, he has abs now!" Kevin exclaimed, still shocked about Archie.

"Six more reasons to grab that ginger bull by the horns tonight," Kevin told Betty and I groaned.

"Don't talk about my brother like that. It's weird."

"Fine, have it your way," Betty said standing up.

Betty quickly walked around her room and picked up a white tank top and a pink cardigan.

"Let's go set you up with my brother," I said, pulling Betty out of her room with me.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," Kevin said rushing after us.

"I'll text you what happens!" I yelled to Kevin who was now getting into his dad's police cruiser.

Together Betty and I walked to Pop's where we met up with Archie. Archie and I weren't on complete speaking grounds but were still civil. I mean, he left me and Jug without an explanation on July 4th.

Instead of sitting with Betty and Archie immediately, I ordered my food at the counter.

"Can I have my normal but with a strawberry milkshake instead," I told Pop's and he nodded.

"Ready to start school at Riverdale High?" Pop's asked and I nodded.

"I can't be any worse than the school I went to back in Chicago," I admitted and Pop's nodded.

"Why aren't you sitting with Betty and Archie or Jughead?" Pop asked and I shrugged.

"Archie and Betty are having a moment and Jughead's not here," I explain and Pop shook his head.

"Jughead's where he normally is," Pop told me and I smiled a thank you.

"You could have told me you'd be here," I told Jughead as I slide into the booth.

"You wanted to hang out with Betty and Archie," he told me, spitting Archie's name as he said it.

"Betty and Archie are having a moment," I told him and he shook his head.

"Then why is there a raven haired girl standing next to them while Archie stares at her love struck?" Jughead spoke, causing me to turn around and stare at the three in question.

Archie looked like he had just met the love of his life while Betty looked like someone had ripped her heart to shreds. I shook my head and turned back to Jughead.

"Are you working on your novel right now?" I asked and Jughead nodded.

"I'll be done with the third chapter soon I hope and then you can edit it and stuff," he explained when Pop's dropped off our orders.

I immediately devoured my burger while Jughead picked at his fries.

"Do you need me to walk you home later?" Jughead asked after a minute and I shrugged.

"If you want to. I'll have to leave soon because tomorrow is the first day of school and you need to be home early so you can get ready,'" I grumbled as I drank my milkshake.

"Normally you'd want to though, Jules. You love the first day of school," Jughead countered as he stole one of my fries.

"At this point I could give zero fucks if I look presentable in school tomorrow," I explained and he stared at me.

"What are you wearing tomorrow then?" he asked and I grinned. You'll have to wait and see," I grinned before finishing off my milkshake.

Soon after, Jughead finished his food and he walked me home. We stopped outside of my house and stood around for a moment.

"I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. We're walking, but I'll meet you here at seven thirty," Jughead said as he shoved his hands in his pocket.

"Alright. Goodnight, Juggie," I said as I walked to my front door.

"Night, Jules!" Jughead yelled as he walked off.

As soon as I walked in I was surprised to find Archie and my dad standing in front of the stairs.

"Hi?" I asked cautiously as I took off my jacket and shoes.

"Can't you at least let me know where you are or when you're coming home?" my dad asked and I looked at him.

"I told you I'd be at Pop's with Betty and Archie but I ran into Jughead so I ate with him," I told him before running upstairs to my room.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," I muttered to myself as I got ready for bed.

* * *

It was the first day of school and everything was already going to shit. I ended up waking up super late and I had five minutes to get dressed before Jughead got here.

Quickly I threw on a pair of black jeans, a pair of combat boots, a t-shirt, and my leather jacket. I quickly threw my hair into a half up half down style and grabbed my backpack. I raced downstairs and grabbed a piece of bread and ran out of the house.

"Hey, Juggie," I said as I ran up to him.

Jughead and I walked silently to Riverdale High School, which I soon learned to be Hell inside of Hell.

Jug and I were the root of all jokes, but that's no surprise. Kevin, Betty, Archie, and Polly were the only ones who liked Jughead and I.

Jughead and I shared four classes together, but first block wasn't one. After going to my locker, I quickly said goodbye to Jughead and ran off to meet with Kevin and Betty by the office.

When I arrived at the office, I noticed the same raven haired girl I saw at Pop's last night. As I got closer, I heard Kevin telling her about the "social scene" of Riverdale.

"Friday nights are football games and then tailgate parties at the Mallmart parking lot," Kevin spoke before noticing me. He quickly pulled me to his side and began talking again.

"Saturday nights are movie night, either at the Bijou or at the Twilight Drive-In. Julia here works at the drive-in and picks out the movies. Anyway, you need to get to the Bijou earlier because there is no reserved seating in Riverdale. And finally, Sundays are… well, thank god for HBO," Kevin explained to the girl and I nodded.

"Veronica Lodge," the girl said holding out her hand to Kevin then me.

"Hi, I'm Julia Andrews. This is Kevin Keller. Kevin is-" I introduced Kevin and I when Veronica interjected, "-is gay. Thank god. Let's be best friends,"

"Is it true what they say about your dad?" Kevin couldn't help but ask.

"Kevin," I muttered and he looked at me.

"That he's the devil incarnate? I stand by my father," Veronica stated.

"Does the whole school know?" Veronica asked and I looked around.

"Probably," I muttered and she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Wonderful. Ten minutes in and I'm already the Blue Jasmine of Riverdale High," Veronica sighed.

"Don't worry Veronica. I just moved back to Riverdale so it shouldn't be too bad. Especially with what happened to Jason," I told her sympathetically

Soon Betty and Kevin left, and I was still walking with Veronica.

"So Julia. Who was that boy you were with at Pop's last night?" Veronica asked me as we walked to English.

"Oh, that's Jughead. He's my best friend," I explained as we walked into class.

"You guys were so close, I thought you were dating," Veronica told me causing me to stop in my path.

"Move it weirdo," Reggie said, shoving me out of the way.

"Why would you think that?"I asked as I plopped down into a chair,

"Oh no reason,"

Rolling my eyes, I turned to the front of the class and waited for the teacher to begin class.

Class was boring, more boring than I thought it would be. As soon as class ended, I flew out of my seat and towards my locker. I had science next which meant that I'd see Jughead soon.

I quickly grabbed my science textbook and ran upstairs to the science room. I moved quickly through the classroom and found my seat next to Jughead.

"I just want to go to lunch," I moaned quietly to Jughead and he nodded.

"I'm so craving a burger," Jug told me and I nodded in agreement.

It was then that Cheryl Blossom walked into class. She was obviously still in mourning from her brother, so I thought it be best to stay away for now. However, she had another idea.

"Hey, Julia. How was Chicago?" she asked, walking up to our table.

"It was horrible," I told her and she nodded.

"Well, it's a good thing you're back in Riverdale now," Cheryl spoke before walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Jughead asked and I shook my head.

"I have no fucking clue."

Class was boring, especially as it was the first day of school. When science ended, Jughead and I made our way to lunch.

We stopped quickly at our lockers and went straight to the cafeteria. Jug and I got our lunch fairly quickly and were able to sit by ourselves in a secluded area away from everyone.

"What do you think if I dyed my hair this color?" I asked Jughead and I handed him my phone.

"It'd look nice, But what will Archie, your dad, Betty and Kevin think if you bleached your hair then dyed it?" he retorted and I shrugged. \

"I don't really care what they think," I said as I threw a french frie in my mouth.

"Then do it," Jug said and I smiled.

"Will you help me please?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure why not," Jughead shrugged and I smiled more.

"Awesome! Thanks, Juggie!" I said happily and leaned loser to him from across the table.

"Meet me at my locker after school. We need to get the dye first," I told him as the bell rang, signifying the end of lunch.

"Alright. Let's go to geometry class," he said standing up.

"Oh, I was wondering, do you want to accompany me to the back to school dance?" Jughead asked casually as we walked to class.

"Wha-Oh sure. I wasn't expecting you to want to go," I told him and he nodded.

"But I know you wanted to go and you'd rather have me with you at the dance," he explained and I nodded.

"Thanks, Juggie," I said with a bright smile and grabbed Jug's hand.

I barely saw Jughead smile a little bit and I felt his hand tighten around mine, causing my smile to grow more.

Silently, we walked into the social studies classroom, already knowing everyone would be staring at us.

"Are you sure you're not dating?" a voice came from behind us after we sat down.

"What the fuck, Veronica," I asked, surprise present in my voice after having the crap scared out of me.

"Earlier you said you weren't dating, but it sure looks like it," Veronica stated and I stared at her, no words coming to my head to reply with.

"Even if we were dating, why would it matter?" Jughead asked after a moment, causing my glance to shift to him.

"I was just wondering. You two would be really cute together," Veronica said and I stared at her, and from the look Veronica was giving us, Jughead was confused as well.

"You mean… You two never thought… Ignore me, I'm being stupid," Veronica spoke suddenly and turned away and got her stuff ready for class.

Shrugging, I look at Jughead, who had this look on his face. He had a small smile on his face, a smile that was barely noticeable. He also had this odd look in his eyes, one that I'd never seen before.

I waved my hand in front of his face, concern present on my face.  
"Jughead? Jug? Juggie?" I asked, finally getting his attention.

"Are you okay?" I asked, raising my hand to his forehead.

"What do you mean?" Jughead asked and I stared at him.

"You're all flushed, you spaced out for a few minutes," I explained and Jughead shrugged the worry off.

"I'm fine, Jules," he sent me a smile and I nodded.

"Alright," I said giving him a look.

I turned around and looked ahead, trying my best to listen to the teacher.


	4. Back to School Dance

Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying my story, and I was hoping your guys could review and comment. I love this story and I hope you guys do too!

* * *

The last bell rang, signalling the end of the first day of school. I scooped all my books up and walked quickly downstairs to my locker, where I saw Jughead waiting.

"Alright, so where are we going first?" Jug asked and I turned around.

"First we need to go to the drug store and get some hair bleach and some black hair dye," I told Jughead and he nodded.

"What are doing?" I heard my brother ask from behind me.

"Bleaching then dying my hair," I told him as I turned towards him.

"Mom and Dad are going to be pissed. Even I don't like the idea," Archie told me and I shrugged.

"What makes you think I care about what you think, or what mom and dad think. Mom's not here to tell me no. Dad'll play along if it makes me happy. And I'm still annoyed with you," I told Archie as I slammed my locker close.

"I'm sorry I abandoned you two on the fourth of July," Archie told us and I shook my head.

"Tell me that when you actually mean it. Let's go Juggie," I said, grabbing his arm and walking away.

"We need to find out why Archie ditched us that day," I told Jughead and he nodded.

Silently we walked to the drug store where we spotted my dad.

"Hey, Dad," I said with a smile and he smiled back.

"What are you getting?" he asked and I sighed.

"I'm going to help bleach and dye her hair, so we're getting the dye and the bleach ," Jughead told my dad and my dad shook his head.

"You know what, if that's what you want to do, go ahead. But your mom and Archie aren't going to like it," my dad told me and I nodded.

"I already told Archie that mom's not here to tell me no and that I don't care if he doesn't like it," I said before walking up to the counter and checking out.

"Are you guys going to the dance tomorrow?" my dad asked and we nodded.

Pulling out a wallet, he handed me his credit card with a smile.

"Maybe you can go with Betty and the new girl and get a dress," he said and I smiled.

"Awesome! Thanks dad," I said with a smile before pulling Jughead with me out of the store to my house.

When we got there, we quickly started working on my hair. However, everything was going to shit.

"FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING THAT BURNS!" I yelled and Jughead head let out a little laugh.

"Calm down, Julia. I'm almost done putting the bleach in. Then we have to do the toner, then we have to do the dye," Jughead told me and I sighed.

"Look, how about we do the toner today and do the dye tomorrow because I'm supposed to pick up Betty and Veronica to go shopping in two hours and I want to look somewhat presentable," I said when Jughead said no.

"Calm down, Jules. We're finishing your dye tonight. Your dad invited me to stay for dinner while you're out, so I'll help you finish tonight," Jughead said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well let's finish up bleaching it and get it toned," I said and Jughead went back to work.

I grabbed my phone and quickly turned on one of my favorite songs, "Second Chance" by Shinedown.

I gently hummed and tapped my foot to the music and heard and I heard Jughead laugh.

"Jules, I know you have your father's genes, you can sing," Jughead said and I smiled sheepishly.

Together, Jughead and I sang the song quietly as we waited for the bleach to do it's work. We sat together singing music quietly as he did my hair and soon enough, it was seven o'clock.

"I have to leave soon," I told him and he nodded.

"Yeah, well I texted Betty and told her to come here with Veronica. That gives you more time to work on your hair," Jughead said and I agreed.

No more than five minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that, Dad?" I called out.

Soon I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Veronica and Betty came up to the bathroom.

"Hey. Betty. Hey, Veronica. I'll be done in like ten minutes. I'm sorry," I apologized and they laughed.

"It's cool, Jules. We'll just watch," Betty said and sat down on the floor.

"So Julia, Jughead. How long have you known each other?" Veronica asked and I stared up, thinking for a moment.

"We met almost eleven years ago," Jughead spoke and I nodded.

"Yeah. My mom had taken me to the park one day and I fell of the play set and landed on Jughead. We've been best friends ever since," I explained causing Betty and Veronica to smile.

"That's an interesting way to meet," Veronica laughed and I looked at Betty.

"Hey, Betty. Remember when Archie proposed to you?" I asked causing Jughead to snort, Betty to blush and Veronica smiled.

"Don't act so innocent, Jughead. You and Archie planned to do that together. Archie told me, but you could ask Julia in fear she would turn you down," Betty said and I turned around with a raised eyebrow.

"It's true. While Archie "proposed" to Betty, I was supposed to "propose" to you, but I couldn't work up the nerve to do it, so I just hung out with you as normal," Jughead explained and I smiled.

"Alright. I mean, my younger self quite liked you, I'm pretty sure I would have said yes. Betty can vouch," I said turning towards Betty and she nodded.

"It's true! Younger Julia had such a big crush on Jughead. But then in like seventh grade she never mentioned it again," Betty and I stared at her in shock.

"Wait really?" I asked Betty and she nodded.

"How do you not remember?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I moved to Chicago pretty soon afterwards. Everything became a blur those few years," I shrugged.

Veronica was looking at me funny and I shook my head at her.

"Alright, Jules. You should be able to wash you hair now," Jughead said after a moment and I nodded.

I quickly pulled my shirt off and turned on the shower.

"What are you doing?" Veronica asked.

I had momentarily forgot about all of them, just wanting to get my hair done. I stood in my shower in my bra and a pair of shorts with dye falling out of my hair as I stared at everyone in front of me.

I accidentally made eye contact with Jughead, both of staring at each other with surprise.

"Jules, I was wond-" my dad asked and he walked into my shower.

"OH MY GOD DAD GET OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"What's going on?" I heard Archie ask and I began freaking out more.

"ARCHIE I SWEAR IF YOU WALK INTO THIS BATHROOM I WILL PUSH OUT THE WINDOW!" I yelled and everyone rushed out of the bathroom and I heard lots of laughter and panicked talking.

I quickly did my hair and hopped out of the shower.

"Hey, Betts?" I yelled through the door.

"Yeah, Jules?"

"Can you bring me the set of clothes on my bed?"

I heard movements and a few moments later a knock on the door.

"I have your clothes," Betty spoke and I quickly pulled the door open and grabbed the clothes.

"Thanks, Betty."

I stripped out of my clothes into the new set of clothes and immediately felt better. I then walked out of the bathroom to be meet with all of them and my face turned a bright shade of red.

"Let me put my shoes on and brush my hair and then we can go," I muttered as I slipped pass everyone.

I quickly brushed my hair, threw on my converse, grabbed my purse and pulled the two girls with me out the house.

"Bye Dad. Bye Archie. Bye Juggie. I'll see you three when I get back," I called over my shoulder and got into my car.

"Alright, where is this dress store?" I asked and the two laughed.

I then quickly pulled out of my driveway and away from my house.

* * *

Veronica, Betty, and I spent two hours at the dress shop before we all found the perfect dress. After we left the store we drove down to McDonalds and got a quick dinner.

We went in, and I excused myself to go to the bathroom. As I was coming out of the bathroom to the line, I heard Ronnie and Betty talking.

"They should totally date!" Veronica said and Betty nodded.

"I swear, Julia has had a crush on him since she was four. I think she still likes him, but doesn't realize it. It's so-" Betty stopped when she saw me watching.

"I think you're right Betty," I said as I got in line with them.

"I'm sorry what?" Betty asked.

"When I found out that I was moving to Chicago with my mom, I had other things to focus on than a little crush," I explained when Ronnie leaned in.

"The question is, do you still like him?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I have no clue. Maybe. Maybe when I get home I'll realize that Jughead is the love of my life. Or maybe I'll come home and see Jughead as my best friend," I said and Betty smiled.

"Next in line!" the woman behind the cash register yelled and we walked up and ordered our dinner and sat down.

For the next hour, Betty, Veronica, and I laughed and shared secrets and gossiped and pretended like our lives were changing every moment we lived in the little town we call Riverdale.

The little bubble surrounding us was soon popped when my father telling me to get home soon.

We all headed for my car and I drove us back to Riverdale. We blasted music and sang all the way back, just being free and enjoying life.

After I dropped off Betty and Veronica, I drove to see Jughead standing outside the house waiting for me.

"Julia, do you know how long you've been out?" Jughead asked and I nodded.

"Mhm. It's ten thirty. It's not even curfew," I told Jughead as I walked into the house.

"You could have responded to my text," Jughead told me and I looked at him.

"I never got a text from you," I said and went upstairs.

I looked at the mirror and decided I liked my hair the way it was then.

"I like it, we don't need to do anything else," I said before walking into my room.

I pulled a sleeping bag out of my closet and tossed it to Jughead.

"Turn around would you?" I asked before going to pull my shirt off.

"Juggie?" I asked and he quickly turned around.

I quickly changed into my PJs and hopped into bed.

"Night, Juggie," I said as I let him get ready for bed.

* * *

Today was the day of the dance, and at four I picked up Betty and Veronica and brought them to my house. Together, we helped each other get ready and by seven, Jughead showed up at our house.

"Are you ready girls?" I asked and they nodded.

"Wait! You totally should wear these earrings," Veronica said, spotting a pair of crown earrings.

Instead of arguing, I put them in and we walked downstairs to greet the boys.

Jughead and Archie jaws dropped comically when they saw us. Jughead stared at me in my new dress and I smiled. Instead of wearing heels, I wore heeled combat boots with a nice

"Hey, Juliet," he said and I smiled.

"I like the new nickname. What should I call you?" I asked and he gave me a half smile.

"Juggie is good enough for me right now," he said.

Immediately afterwards, my dad arrived in the room and called us all to get pictures.

"Your mom wants a lot of pictures," he said and I turned to Jughead.

"Can we please, please, pleaseeeeee do a prom pose. The super cheesy pose?" I asked and he reluctantly nodded.

"Thanks, Juggie," I smiled and watched as Archie took pictures with Ronnie and Betty.

Soon enough my dad ushered me over and I got pictures with Archie. After we finished taking pictures, Jughead was pushed towards me and we took pictures.

We immediately moved to take a prom picture and everyone died with laughter. Dad hurried and took many photos of us together before deciding the pictures were good enough for mom.

Jughead and I got in my car and we drove to the school, somehow managing to beat Archie and the girls.

"Alright, so I have an idea that I think you'll like. We stay for an hour and then we can go to Pop's," I suggested with a smile, and when a smile graced Jug's features, I knew he liked the idea.

So that's what we did. We hung around the dance, mostly by the wall. And dance every once in awhile.

At one point, a slow dance came on and when we started dancing, I felt it.

It was like, there was an explosion in my heart and my brain and I felt myself freeze ever so slightly.

"Are you alright, Jules?" Jughead asked and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I muttered as I meet eyes with Veronica.

"Julia, I know something's up," he whispered and I swallowed quietly.

"My throat just feels really dry. After the song, we can leave for Pop's," I told him and he nodded.

We continued dancing, my heart going a thousand miles an hour. I couldn't bring myself to look Jughead in the eyes so I ever so subtly went from slow dancing to us hugging.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest (subtly of course) and took the time to breath in his scent.

I have no clue how long we stood like that, but at some point Jughead wrapped his arms around me as well.

"Is she okay?" I heard a voice ask after a while, and I soon realized it was Archie.

"Yeah, she's okay man. We're going to head over to Pop's soon," Jughead explained and I listened as Archie.

"Alright, Jules. I'll go get our coats, you go say by to Veronica and meet me at the car," Jughead said and I nodded.

I walked over to Veronica and she was smiling like the chesire cat.

"Oh my god, we were right," she said and I glared at her slightly.

"Oh god you were right. It hit me and I just froze and we stood there embracing each other for who knows how long," I rambled and Ronnie touched my shoulder.

"Just go hang out with your man, I'll tell Betty for you," she said and I nodded.

"Bye, Ronnie. Have a good night," I said,

"You too!" she called to me as I walked out.

I walked to the car where I met up with Jughead.

"Let's go, Juliet," he said, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Hold your horses, Romeo. I need to take a quick breather," I explained and he let out a sound of agreement.

We left less than five minutes later, where we were in our own bubble, giving zero fucks about the world. And we relished in the comfort of each other, preparing ourselves. Preparing for the upcoming drama that would endure in the sweet town of Riverdale. We were a happy couple of kids, smiling widely at the other, sharing food and milkshakes as if it were normal. Yet neither Jughead or I were normal. But that one night, we were the normal teens. We were normal teens just for that one moment. The moment before Riverdale changed their whole lives forever.


	5. Dinner Chats

Hello, everyone! I just wanted to show, that I am alive and will continue this story at some point. I will slowly work with it, so I apologize that this is so short. I hope you enjoy this little chapter. :)

* * *

"Hey, Pop. Betty hasn't come in tonight, has she?"

As soon as I heard the voice, I took my eyes away from Jughead. Standing in his tux, Archie stood, looking disheveled and frantic.

"Nope. Just the night hawks in tonight," Pop told him with a shake of the head, causing Archie to look towards me and Jughead. He walked over to us, eyeing the empty seats at our table.

"Uh, can I sit, guys?" he asked hesitantly as Jug and I shared a look.

After a moment of thought, Jughead agreed to let him sit.

"What are you guys doing?" Archie asked, looking between us.

"We're on a date, Archie. I'm pretty sure it's fairly obvious," I told him, resting my head on my hand as I stared at him.

"Oh," he said, looking away from us for a minute. "That's, uh, good for you two."

We all sat in awkward silence, hoping someone would alleviate the tension.

"So," I started, breaking the silence. "After everything that's happened with Jason, are you like, Mr. Popular Football God now?"

"No," Archie shook his head. "In fact, I'm kind of terrified that I lost my best friend tonight."

"What did you do?" I asked harshly, leaning towards him with a glare.

"We went to a party, and we played truth or dare with Cheryl. I was dared to do stuff with Veronica. When we came back, Betty was gone," Archie explained.

I felt so angry at my brother. Ever since I came home from Chicago, it seemed as if I was sisters with a different person. Whatever was up with Archie, I don't have time for anymore.

"Talk to her, man. It'd go a long way. It would have gone a long way with me," Jughead added, and Archie nodded.

"I bet you she's at her house or almost home," I told him, hoping he'd do the right thing and talk to her.

Archie nodded before leaving, moving quickly in the direction of her home.

"I hope Betty is okay," I muttered as I felt a hand fall onto mine.

Jughead smiled lightly and squeezed my hand. "I'm sure Archie will make it up to her."

I nodded and took a deep breath. On the table, my phone began to buzz, my dad's name bright on the screen, reminding me I needed to be home soon.

"That's my dad telling me I need to be home soon," I explained.

After paying for our dinner, we walked to my car and sat in silence.

"You can stay the night if you want," I offered, but Jughead shook his head.

I nodded without arguing and drove to the drive-in.

"I'll see you on Monday," I told him as he got out.

"Bye, Juliet," he called and I smiled.

I waved before driving home. I felt bad that I couldn't do anything, but there wasn't anything I could do at the moment but be there for him.

Once I got home, I got out of my dress and took off my makeup before flopping onto my bed.

I pulled out my phone and texted Betty to make sure she was okay. After reassurance that she was fine, I plugged in my phone and fell asleep.


End file.
